


Sa'yo ako'y buong-buo

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Buwan ng Wika, Drama & Romance, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, The Hows of Us AU and references
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: "Dalawa tayoLaban sa mundoSa mundong maguloOras ko'y humihinto."Kung saan pitong taon ng buhay ni Kiyoomi ang ibinigay niya para kay Atsumu at isang beses lang siyang napagod, isang beses nagtanon. At isang beses lang din pala ang kailangan para iwanan siya ni Atsumu at hindi na bumalik.
Relationships: Mentioned Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Gulong-gulo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/gifts).



> this fic and some of the dialogues are heavily based on kathniel's movie "The Hows of Us". Kailangan ko 'to for my own sanity at para maitaguyod ang filipino ficdom lalo na at Buwan ng Wika ngayon. :)
> 
> I hope you'll give this fic a chance. Binuhos ko lahat ng oras, effort pati na luha at tisyu sa pairing na 'to. hindi man ako sigurado kung magwo-work ang branding ng angst ko rito pero hiling ko lang na magustuhan niyo 'to lahat :)
> 
> to jan, mica and reese, thank you sa pag-validate ng angst ko at pag-iistorbo anytime hahaha.
> 
> and to miss summer, my one and only kahiyawan for sakuatsu. this one's for you <3 i appreciate you so much!

_ “Motoya, pansamantala lang naman ‘to habang hinihintay namin ‘yung big break ni Atsumu.” _

_ “Eh paano kung hindi dumating?” _

_ “Ang nega mo!” _

_ “Ang pa-naive mo! Sige na.” _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  


_ “Simula ngayon, ako na ang bahala sa lahat ng cakes mo. Birthday, Pasko, new year, valentines day kahit ano pang holiday.” _

Umihip si Kiyoomi sa cake na bitbit ni Atsumu sa harap sa niya. Wala naman sa hinagap niya na magkaroon ng kasintahan. Puro kasi aral ang nasa utak ni Kiyoomi simula noong umpisa. Kailangan niyang maabot ang pangarap niya, magiging doktor siya at mapapagamot ang kapatid niya.

At higit sa lahat, matutupad niya ang pangakong makikita ng bunsong kapatid ang tatay nila.

  
  


_ Sana maging masaya kami habang-buhay. Sana maging successful kami ni Tsumu pareho. _

  
  


Iyon ang piping dasal ni Kiyoomi sa itaas. Hindi siya mahilig humiling dahil malaki na siya. Ang mga hiling ay para lang sa mga bata pero dumating si Atsumu sa buhay niya at para bang wala nang ibang hangad pa si Kiyoomi kundi ang iasa sa dasal, sa langit ang tadhana nila.

  
  


Dumating si Atsumu na tila liwanag ang dala sa tahimik at malungkot na buhay ng pamilya ni Kiyoomi. Matapang, matalino, may prinsipyo at may pangarap sa buhay. 

  
  


_ Passionate. _

_ Match made in heaven sabi nga nila. _

  
  


At sa pagiging makulit at pursigido nito ay unti-unti siyang natangay, nahulog nang tuluyan. Mabilis at hindi na niya napigilan.

  
  


Maya-maya pa ay pumailanlang ang isang lumang tugtugin na naging theme song na ng lumang bahay ng Lola ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ Kung tayo ay matanda na _

_ Sana’y di tayo magbago _

_ Kailan man _

_ Nasaan ma’y ito ang pangarap ko _

  
  


Nakangiti si Kiyoomi habang pinanonood na isinasayaw ni Atsumu ang lola niya. Marahang iniikot at maririnig ang masayang pagtawa ng mga ito.

Lumapit siya sa dalawa at saka yumakap kay Atsumu.

“Tsumu, ipangako mo sa aking iingatan ninyo ni Kiyo ang bahay kapag nawala na ako.”

  
  


Nanginginig ang hanging nakakapit sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi. That’s his biggest fear, losing a loved one. 

“‘La, huwag naman po kayong magsabi ng gan’yan.”

“Kiyo, matanda na ako. Darating ang pagkakataon na maiiwanan ko na kayo,” Lumingon ang matanda kay Atsumu, “Please, Tsumu. Ipangako ninyo sa akin na iingatan ninyo ni Kiyoomi ko ang bahay na ‘to.”

At doon lumingon si Atsumu sa kanya na para bang sinabit ni Kiyoomi ang bituin sa langit. Matingkad ang mga mata nito, kasing liwanag ng kulay mais nitong mga buhok. Kasabay ang paghalik nito sa sentido ni Kiyoomi, “Promise, Lola. Iingatan ko po ang bahay na ‘to. Aalagaan ko po kayo, ang bahay na ‘to lalong-lalo na po si Kiyo.”

  
  
  
  


Magkayakap silang tatlo. Dama ni Kiyoomi ang pagmamahal kahit na malayo ang nanay at kapatid niya sa kanya. Mainit ang mga bisig na nakapalibot, para bang walang lugar ang lamig at takot sa puso niya.

Basta kasama niya ang mga taong ito sa buhay niya ay payapa si Kiyoomi. Sigurado siyang hindi siya magiging malungkot kapag buo sila.

  
  
  


Hindi na niya kailangan ng iba pa.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Pero kagaya ng napakaraming kuwento dumadating din ang pagkakataon na bumabagyo sa buhay ng tao.

  
  


_ “Omi, makakapunta ka pa sa gig?” _

Sa kabilang linya, dinig na dinig ni Kiyoomi ang pagmamadali ng kabanda ni Atsumu. Naririnig niya ang mga hindi magkamayaw na tinig sa kabila ng pagbuhos ng malakas na ulan.

_ "Make or break na 'to, Atsumu tara na! Bilisan ninyo na." _

  
  


Nanikip ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi. Alam niyang importante ang pagkakataon na ito para kay Atsumu, ilang taon na nilang hinihintay na mangyari ito.

Gustong-gusto rin naman niyang masuportahan ang nobyo kagaya ng ibinibigay nito sa kanila.

  
  


Kaya lang ay mas kailangan siya ng pamilya niya ngayon.

  
  


_ "Omi, nandiyan ka pa ba? Makakapunta ka ba?" _

Isang hikbi kasabay ang pagdampi ng butil ng ulan sa pisnging puno na rin ng mga luha.

"S-Sorry, Atsumu. Si Lola kasi kailangan naming dalhin sa ospital. Pasensya ka na, mukhang hindi kita masasamahan ngayon."

_ "Susunod ako pagkatapos nito. I-text mo sa akin kung saang ospital. Pagkatapos na pagkatapos nito pupuntahan kita." _

  
  
  


Naputol na sa kabilang linya at tulala lang si Kiyoomi habang binabaybay nila ang daan papuntang ospital. Gusto niyang makasama si Atsumu para dito kumuha ng lakas loob pero hindi naman niya pupuwedeng ipagdamot dito na abutin ang pangarap nito.

  
  


Kaya lang ay takot si Kiyoomi. Pinipilit magpakatatag para sa pamilya niya kahit wala sa tabi niya ang nais makapitan.

Hanggang sa nalunod siya sa amoy ng ospital, lumutang ang tinig ng doktor sa tainga niya at malamig ang natuyong ulan sa balat.

Hindi niya mapigilang umiyak hanggang sa balutin siya ng init ng yakap at ng pamilyar na boses.

_ Para bang kaya na niyang maging malakas ulit. _

  
  


"Omi, nandito na ako. Si lola kumusta na?"

Nalukot ang mukha niya at sumubsob sa leeg ni Atsumu. Doon muling nakahinga sa kabila ng patak ng luhang mabilis na pumatak sa mukha niya.

Naninikip ang dibdib sa sari-saring emosyon. Ang dami niyang tanong. 

_ Bakit? _

_ Paano? _

_ Hindi na ba natuloy ang gig nila Atsumu? _

  
  
  
  


"Huwag ka nang mag-isip, Omi. Okay lang. Nandito na ako ngayon. Hindi kita hahayaang mag-isa. Sige, iiyak mo lang."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Pero naiwanan pa rin siya. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Akala mo ba ikaw lang 'yung nahirapan? Ikaw lang 'yung nagsakripisyo rito, Kiyo? Ako rin naman! Napagod ka sa akin!" _

_ "Isang beses lang akong napagod! Pero iniwan mo ako kaagad." _

_ "Kiyo, tinapon ko 'yung pangarap ko para sa iyo kasi kailangan mo ako! Kasi hindi kita puwedeng pabayaan! Hindi ko 'yun sinumbat sa'yo!" _

_ "Anong kuwenta niyon, Atsumu? Hindi ko hiningi sa'yo 'yon. Pero sa huli, iniwan mo pa rin ako! Inubos mo ako. Inubos ko 'yung buhay ko para sa'yo!" _

_ "Pero minahal kita, Kiyoomi. Nagkulang ako pero mahal kita. Ikaw lang 'yung napagod sa ating dalawa." _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Kagaya ng maraming relasyon, dumating din sila sa napakaraming pagsubok. Unti-unting nagbago ang lahat nang tuluyang lumisan ang lola ni Kiyoomi. 

Nawala ang big break ni Atsumu at balik ito sa pag-pursue ng passion nito sa paggawa ng musika at araw-araw nananalangin si Kiyoomi na sana ay maabot na ng nobyo ang naudlot na pangarap nito.

Hindi niya maiwasang isipin na baka masiyado siyang naging madamot pero ni minsan ay wala siyang narinig kay Atsumu na paninisi o sumbat.

  
  


Ngunit kasabay ng paglipas ng panahon ay napansin ni Kiyoomi na napakaraming nagbago. Sabi nila, malalaman mo lang na nagbago ang isang tao kung ikaw rin mismo ay nag-iba na.

May mga oras tuwing umaga kapag nauuna siyang magising kay Atsumu ay tinititigan niya ito. Alam niyang marami na silang pinagdaan pero pakiramdam niya'y unti-unti nang kinukuha ng iba ang dating nobyong minahal niya.

Hindi na niya makapa kung nasaan na ang lalaking nangako ng napakaraming bagay sa kanya.

  
  


_ Pag-aalaga, pagmamahal, pagtupad sa maraming pangarap. _

  
  


Napapagod si Kiyoomi oo, nasasaktan sa tuwing naririnig niyang dapat na niyang sukuan si Atsumu. Pero ayaw niya. Nangako sila sa isa't isa.

  
  


At panghahawakan ni Kiyoomi ang pagmamahal na mayroon pa rin siya sa puso.

  
  
  


_ "Bakit kasi hindi mo pasamahin 'yang batugan mong syota at pagtrabahuhin mo naman!" _

Kipkip ni Kiyoomi sa balikat ang telepono niya habang nililigpit ang mga pinggan sa kusina. Bumuntong-hininga siya bago isinara ang gripo.

"Motoya, okay lang. Hindi lang ako maka-quota ngayong buwan. Saka si Atsumu? Malapit na 'yong big break niyan."

Narinig niya pang-asar na tawa ni Motoya sa kabilang linya, "Naririnig mo ba 'yung sarili mo, Kiyo?! Ano, may balak ka pa bang mag-doktor? Malapit nang mag-NMAT Kiyoomi Sakusa, itanong mo sa syota mo kung gusto niyang ayusin 'yang buhay niya. Nakailang palit ng banda 'yang si Atsumu, baka naman gusto ka niyang tulungan kamo. Try lang niya?"

  
  


_ Aray. _

  
  


Hindi nakailag si Kiyoomi. Sa kaiisip sa mga pangarap ni Atsumu ay unti-unti na niyang nakalimutan ang sa kanya.

  
  


"Motoya, please? Saglit na lang 'to. Ngayon lang naman 'to. Kaya namin 'tong dalawa. Pansamantala lang 'to. Nagtitiwala ako kay Atsumu."

  
  


Dinampot na ni Kiyoomi ang makakapal na librong babasahin niya habang nag-aahente ng mga condo unit. 

_ "Ewan ko na lang talaga sa'yo. Ang pa-naive mong gaga ka. Daanan kita mamaya. Dalhin ko 'yung handouts mo." _

  
  


Kaya pa naman niyang itawid, hangga't kaya niyang buhatin si Atsumu ay gagawin niya. Hangga't kaya ay titiisin lahat. Hindi dahil martyr siya o tanga o bulag o bingi sa sinasabi ng iba.

_ Kailangan ba palagi ng dahilan para sa mga pagkakataong nagsasakripisyo ka para sa isang tao? _

  
  


_ Hindi ba sapat na rason na 'yung mahal mo lang sila kaya mo nagagawa 'yon? _

  
  
  
  


_ And Kiyoomi learned the hard way. Kahit kailan ay hindi pala sapat ang pag-ibig lang. _

_ Lalo na kung inubos ka ng putanginang pagmamahal na sinasabi nila. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Mas gugustuhin ko pang mamatay at magutom dito kaysa naman sa gawin ko 'yung mga bagay na hindi ko gusto!" _

  
  


Pinanood ni Kiyoomi ang pagsapak ni Atsumu sa pader, naglaglagan ang sinampay na nilabhan nila kaninang madaling-araw.

Nakita niyang unti-unting nawawasak si Atsumu at walang siyang magawa kundi titigan lang ito.

  
  


//

  
  


Sa bawat gabing kailangang tumugtog ni Atsumu ay nandoon si Kiyoomi, nalulunod sa ingay ng paligid habang lumulutang ang mga letrang binabasa niya sa libro.

Nalalaglag ang ulo sa antok gawa ng kakulangan sa tulog ngunit kapag naririnig ang tinig ni Atsumu ay nabubuhay si Kiyoomi.

  
  


Kahit madalas na nauuwi lang sa away ang mga gigs ay nakasuporta siya rito, pilit na iniiangat dahil gusto niyang marinig ng buong mundo si Atsumu.

Misunderstood lang marahil ang nobyo niya dahil masiyado itong passionate to the point na nakalilimutan nang makinig sa ibang tao.

Ayaw niya itong iwanan dahil siya lang ang natitirang naniniwala dito. Gusto niyang sa hirap at ginhawa ay sasamahan niya ang kasintahan. Kahit tawirin nila ang dagat at maglakad sa apoy, gusto ni Kiyoomi na isalba sila ng pagmamahalan nila ni Atsumu.

  
  


_ Kailan ba niya huling nasabi na mahal niya ito? Kailan ba nila nasabing mahal pa nila ang isa't isa? _

  
  


_ Hindi na matandaan ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Nakalimutan na niya ang pakiramdam pero hindi pa siya ubos. Hindi pa siya nauupos. Hangga't maliwanag ang kandila niya ay kaya niyang maging liwanag para sa kanilang dalawa. _

  
  


~

  
  


Mabagal na lumilipas ang araw at nagpapasalamat si Kiyoomi dahil baka maputulan na sila ng tubig at kuryente kung darating na ang susunod na buwan.

Maulan habang papalapit siya ng bahay nila at nakita niyang nagpulasan palabas ang iilang lalaki na may bitbit na gitara.

Pagpasok sa loob ay nagliligpit ang ilan pang tao. 

"Tatawag na lang po kami para sa susunod na rehearsal, Kuya."

"Hindi. Ako ang tatawag sa inyo. Ako ang magdedesisyon para dito."

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Kiyoomi sa boses ni Atsumu. Nakasabog ang buhok nitong hindi na napagupitan. At tumikhim siya nang magsimula itong magsalita sa pagitan ng  _ "hindi ko mahanap ang gusto ko",  _ at  _ "may kulang eh". _

"Mukha naman silang okay, Tsumu? Gusto mo magtanong ako sa mga kaibigan kong marunong tumugtog at naghahanap ng banda?"

Binato ni Atsumu ang kurdon ng wire na inaayos nito, "Marunong? Omi, kailangan ko 'yung magaling! Kailangan alam nila 'yung gusto ko. Omi, please, pabayaan mo na ako dito. Ako nang bahala."

Mainit ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi pero hindi siya iiyak sa harap ni Atsumu. Tumango na lang siya, "Oo naman. Tama ka. Tama ka.”

Tahimik siyang naglakad papasok sa kusina at pagod na inilapag ang gamit sa isang sulok. Nangingilid ang mga luhang gustong pumatak nang makita ang hugasing nakatambak sa lamesa, mga basyo ng alak, mga balat ng tirang pagkain.

Binitbit ni Kiyoomi iyon sa may lababo, kagat ang labi upang hindi makagawa ng kahit anong tunog. Gusto niyang manigaw, magdabog pero hindi niya magawa dahil pagod na siya para sa araw na iyon.

He could only take so much. Pero kaya pa niyang kimkimin. Hindi pa siya sasabog.  _ Tama. Pagod lang sila ni Tsumu ngayon. _

  
  


Hanggang sa may mainit na bisig na pumulupot sa may sikmura niya. Suminghap si Kiyoomi nang maramdaman niya ang pakiramdam na hinahanap-hanap niya. Ilang araw na siyang nangungulila kay Atsumu. Nasa iisang bubong nga sila pero tila milya na ang distansya nila sa isa’t isa.

“I’m sorry, Omi. Hindi ko sinasadyang mataasan ka ng boses. Sorry na, nagpapatong-patong lang.”

Tumango lang siya, tinapik-tapik ang kamay ni Atsumu na tahimik na humahaplos sa may bandang tadyang pababa sa sikmura niya. 

It’s their own way of giving comfort sa isa’t isa, “Okay lang, mahal. Okay lang.”

  
  


_ Dahil ano pa nga bang maisasagot ni Kiyoomi kundi okay lang. Ayos lang. Wala naman siyang magagawa, kung bibigay silang dalawa hindi na niya alam kung paano aahon pa. _

  
  
  


At kagaya ng bulkan ang damdamin ng tao, sa panahon ng pag-aalburoto ay darating ang oras na sasabog din sila. Naiipon lang ang kinikimkim na sama ng loob, nagpapatong-patong. Hindi na nabubura ng sanlibong  _ I’m sorry _ ang sakit at bawat pagkakatong sinasabing  _ Okay lang _ ay hindi naman na talaga.

Linggo, buwan at taon ang binilang. Nagpalit na ng taon sa kalendaryo, pumutok na ang biniling mga lusis sa binili nila, hinipan na rin ang kandila sa okasyong ipinangako ni Atsumu na magiging masaya sila.

  
  


Baka takot lang silang harapin ang katotohanang may lamat na ang pinagsamahan nila. Naduduwag na bumitiw sila kapag hinarap nila ito.

Alam ni Kiyoomi na hindi na maaayos pa ng salitang  _ patawad  _ at  _ mahal kita _ ang relasyon nila. Unti-unti nang nawalan ng kahulugan ang mga katagang dapat lang na banggitin kapag sigurado ka.

Kapag di mo sinasadya at kapag mahal mo pa.

Siguro nga, naghihintay lang ng tamang pagkakataon ang tadhana upang wasakin silang dalawa.

  
  
  


Ilang buwang pinaghandaan ni Kiyoomi ang NMAT niya, kung makakapasa siya rito ay maaari na siyang makapasok sa med school at mapapalapit na nang kaunti sa pangarap niya.

Kaya lang paggising niya ay may mali lalo na nang tumawag sa kanya ang kaibigan ni Atsumu. Sinabing nagpalipas ito sa isang bar at lasing na lasing.

Halos hindi alam ni Kiyoomi ang gagawin, kusang gumalaw ang mga paa niya. Mag-e-exam na lang siya pero si Atsumu pa rin ang naiisip niya.

  
  


_ "Ano na, Kiyo! 30 minutes ka lang puwedeng ma-late! May balak ka pa bang mag-NMAT! Jusko naman! Unahin mo naman 'yang sarili mo." _

"Sandali lang 'to, Motoya. Please. Dadating ako."

  
  


Sabay na umiikot sa tainga ni Kiyoomi ang boses ni Motoya kasama na rin ang kausap niyang staff ng bar. Pinakita nito ang listahan ng mga kailangang bayaran, nakabasag at nakasira ng gamit si Atsumu at hindi na namalayan ni Kiyoomi na basa na ang pisngi niya sa luha.

  
  
  


Nang ma-settle ang bayarin ay akay-akay niya si Tsumu na ilang beses na nadapa at natalisod gawa nang kalasingan.

"Please, mahal. Tara na. May exam pa ako. 'Lika na."

"O-Omi. I'm s-sorry."

"Okay lang, Tsumu. Okay lang. Please. Kaya mo 'yan."

  
  


Hanggang sa nakarating sila sa may kanto at tuluyan nang napaupo si Atsumu sa gilid ng poste. Panay na ang hagulgol ni Kiyoomi. Hindi na niya alam kung ano pa bang kailangang unahin.

Nasukahan pa siya ni Atsumu at gusto na lang talaga niyang maawa sa sarili niya.

_ "Kiyoomi, nandito na 'yung proctor! Ano na ba?! Nasaan ka na! Hayaan mo na siya. For once naman unahin mo 'yung sarili mo! Huwag mong itapon ang future mo dahil lang sa gagong 'yan!" _

  
  


Humikbi si Kiyoomi at iniwan ang case ng gitara ni Atsumu sa gilid. Humalik siya sa pisngi nito, "Tsum, sorry. Ngayon lang 'to. Ako muna, please. Sorry. I love you."

  
  


Sumakay na siya sa jeep, tanaw sa malayo si Atsumu na unti-unting tumumba sa aspaltong kalsada. Tila umikot ang mundo ni Kiyoomi dahil hindi pala niya kayang iwanan ang nobyo sa ganitong sitwasyon.

  
  


Na sa isang iglap, kaya niyang bitawan ang pangarap para sa minamahal.

  
  


_ "Para, manong! Para!" _

  
  


At dahan-dahang tumapak ang paa ni Omi sa lupa, gumalaw nang kusa papalapit kay Atsumu.

Hindi niya ito kayang iwanan na lang dahil parang lilisanin na rin niya ang sariling mundo kapag ginawa niya 'yon.

  
  


_ Ang tanga niya para sa isang consistent honor student noong nag-aaral pa. _

  
  


_ Pero wala eh. Tangina. Mahal niya lang talaga. _

  
  
  
  
  


At sumabog ang bulkan sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon. Puputok iyon sa harap nila, mag-iiwan ng dalawang sugatan. Mga sugat na hinding kailanman maghihilom.

  
  


_ Birthday ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


Pumasok siya sa madilim na bahay. Pagod na pagod na siya. Hindi mag-on ang switch ng ilaw, walang tulo sa gripo nang lumapit siya sa lababo kaya sinindihan na lang niya ang maliit na kandilang nakatulos sa hinating piraso ng mga cake.

"Omi, ang dami mong cake ngayon ha."

Nararamdaman niya ang presensya ni Atsumu pero hindi niya iyon pinapansin. Hinugasan niya ang mga platong nasa lababo gamit ang tirang tubig na nasa timba.

  
  


"Omi, may problema ba? Omi, okay ka lang? Okay lang ba tayo?"

Hindi siya kumibo, hinawakan ni Atsumu ang braso niya ngunit dumaplis lang ang pakiramdam dahil pumiglas siya. 

"Omi, magsalita ka naman. Ano bang nangyayari sa'yo? May problema ba tayo?"

_ Katahimikan. _

"Ano, Kiyoomi?! Galit ka sa akin? O murahin mo ako, saktan mo ako! O ano, magsalita ka naman!"

Ibinato ni Omi ang timba at sumikip ang dibdib niya. Wala siyang gustong gawin kay Atsumu basta pagod lang siya. Gusto lang niyang huminga.

  
  


Kahit sandali lang.

  
  


"Ano, Omi? Ayaw mo na? Pagod ka na?! Pagod ka na sa akin?! Ano! Pagod ka na?! Sumagot ka naman, Omi! Nagmumukhang tanga na ako dito!"

  
  


Doon na siya tuluyang sumabog, lahat ng sama ng loob ay bumuhos. Pati mga luhang kinimkim. Hindi na kayang pagtimpian ang labing gustong magbato ng masasakit na salita.

"Oo!" Hiyaw ni Kiyoomi, "Pagod na pagod na pagod na pagod na ako!"

  
  


Bumuga siya ng hangin, blangko ang titig sa gulat na gulat na Atsumu, "Pagod na akong maglinis ng mga kalat mo, pagod na akong mag-aral, pagod na akong magtrabaho. Pagod na akong isipin kung paano mo natitiis magkandakuba ako makakuha lang ng pambayad sa putanginang kuryente't tubig na 'to. Tapos ikaw, ano? Wala ka nang inatupag kundi 'yang lintek na passion mo. Utang na loob, Atsumu! Hindi tayo mapapakain ng passion na 'yan!"

Napaupo si Kiyoomi sa silya, hindi na makahinga sa bawat hikbi at pagsigok na lumalabas sa labi niya. Hindi na niya naisip ang mga bagay na sinasabi niya kay Atsumu. Masiyado na siyang pagod para i-filter pa ang laman ng utak niya.

  
  


Puwede naman siguro siyang maging selfish ngayon? Alam niyang mali na saktan niya rin si Atsumu sa panahong nahihirapan siya pero ano bang magagawa ni Kiyoomi? Tao lang siya, masiyado nang mabigat ang bagahe sa puso niya para pilitin pang buhatin si Atsumu.

  
  


"Ganiyan ba talaga ang tingin mo sa akin, Omi?"

Gumuguhit bawat sakit sa lalamunan niyang ngayon lang nailabas ang naipong sama ng loob. Wala sa sariling tumango si Kiyoomi habang nakakapit sa dibdib, para bang lalabas na ang puso niya sa sobrang hapdi.

"Wala kang pambili kahit cupcake man lang sa tindahan para sa birthday ko pero dito sa putanginang mga plakang 'to meron?! Palagi na lang meron!"

Tinapakan ni Kiyoomi ang plaka pagkatapos ipalo sa lamesa, dinurog na para bang puso niya iyon na paulit-ulit na binabasag ni Atsumu.

Hanggang sa tumilapon iyon sa madilim na sulok ng bahay nilang salat sa liwanag.

  
  


"Ganyan na ba 'yung nararamdaman mo, Omi?"

"Hindi ko na alam kung alin pa ba 'yung tama kong maramdaman sa sitwasyon natin, Atsumu. Pagod na akong magsabi kay Mama na okay lang ako, pagod na akong mapag-iwanan. Pagod na akong ipagtanggol ka sa kanila."

"Ayaw mo na, Omi? Wala ka nang tiwala sa akin? Sa ating dalawa?"

Nababasag na rin ang boses ni Atsumu pero iisipin pa rin ba niya hanggang ngayon ito? 

"Naniwala ako sa'yo," Huminga si Kiyoomi, pinakawalan ang balang papatay sa puso nilang dalawa, "Naniwala naman ako at 'yon ang pagkakamali ko."

"Atsumu, palagi na lang ikaw 'yung inuuna ko. Araw-araw umaasa akong paggising ko babalik na 'yung Tsumu na minahal ko. 'Yung nangakong sabay naming tutuparin ang mga pangarap namin. Nasaan na 'yon? Wala na. Pagod na akong isipin ka kasi kahit minsan, inisip mo rin bang nahihirapan na ako?"

  
  
  


_ Maraming gustong sabihin si Atsumu pero nakabitin lang lahat ng sakit sa dila niya. Hiyang-hiya siya sa sarili habang nakikita kung paano niya tuluyang winasak si Kiyoomi. _

_ Kung paano nawala ang kaisa-isahang taong naniwala at nagtiwala sa kanya.  _

Gusto niyang mag-sorry pero para saan pa kung hindi naman mahihilom ng mga salita niya ang sugat na ibinigay niya kay Kiyoomi? Nadapa ito dahil sa kanya, pakiramdam niya ay kinaladkad niya lang ito kasama ang pangarap niyang hindi naman natupad. 

Ang daming nagsasabi na mas may future si Kiyoomi sa iba pero si Atsumu ang minahal nito. At tuluyan nang dumulas sa palad niya ang pinakamamahal niya.

"Hinila ba kita pababa, Omi?"

Tinitigan siya nito, bakas na bakas ang sakit sa mata ni Kiyoomi. Ayaw ni Atsumu na tumingin dahil hanggang kamatayan ay dadalawin siya ng matang iyon, matang puno ng pagkapagod at poot.

Mata ng taong naubos na lahat ng lambing at pagmamahal para sa kanya.

At si Atsumu ang may kasalanan nito.

"Pagod na akong bitbitin ka, Tsumu. Ubos na ako. Pakiramdam ko, sinasayang ko na lang ang buhay ko sa relasyon na 'to."

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


"Gusto mo bang mawala na lang ako? Mas magiging maayos ba ang buhay mo kung aalis ako?"

  
  


_ Hinihiling ni Atsumu na sana ay umiling si Kiyoomi dahil handa siyang lumuhod mapatawad lang nito. Alam niyang maaaring huli na ang lahat pero siya naman ang magsasakripisyo kung gusto pa rin ni Kiyoomi na nasa tabi siya nito. _

Dahil sa pitong taong ginugol nila sa relasyong ito, pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay si Omi lang ang hangin sa sistema niya at hindi siya makakahinga kung tuluyan na siya nitong itataboy.

  
  


Paano niya sisimulan ang buhay niya kung lahat ng pundasyon ng pangarap niya ay umiikot lang kay Kiyoomi at sa future nilang mukhang hindi na masisikatan ng kahit ano pang pag-asa?

"Leave. Please, just leave."

Malungkot na tumango si Atsumu, gusto niyang yumakap sa minamahal pero alam niyang madudurog lang ito sa bisig niya.

  
  


Kaya tumitig siya sa huling pagkakataon, sa hubog ng katawan ni Kiyoomi. Sa malapad nitong likod na lagi niyang niyayakap. Sa kulot nitong buhok, sa kamay nitong hindi na niya mahahawakan pa.

Ang bango nitong hindi na niya malalanghap sa mga gabing puno ng bangungot ang panaginip niya.

  
  


Dito na ba talaga sila matatapos?

  
  


Naglakad na palayo si Atsumu, binitbit ang maliit niyang bag at ang case ng gitara niya. Wala naman siyang kailangan kuhanin pa dahil lahat na ay ibinigay ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. 

Kung gusto na nito ng kapayapaan, ng katahimikan sa magulong mundo ni Atsumu ay hahayaan niya itong dumulas na lang sa mga daliri niya.

Ayaw na niyang ipilit pa dahil masasaktan lang niya ang minamahal nang paulit-ulit.

  
  


Sinuong niya ang ulan sa labas, naghahalo ang pagtulo niyon sa luha niya sa pisngi. Mabigat ang bawat hakbang, walang patutunguhan dahil wala na si Kiyoomi sa buhay niya.

  
  


~

  
  
  


_ "Aba! Ang suwerte mo kaya sa akin kapag kinasal tayo. Future superstar lang naman 'tong mapapangasawa mo!" _

_ "Ang kapal talaga! Mas masuwerte ka 'no! Future doktor lang naman ang number 1 fan at soon-to-be husband mo!" _

_ "Pareho lang tayong suwerte sa isa't isa, Omi. Kaya sabay nating tuparin ang pangarap natin ah? Mahal kita." _

_ "Mas mahal kita." _

  
  


And that was 2 years ago. Habang kaharap niya ngayon si Atsumu para kumbinsihin ang lalaki na ibenta ang bahay ay walang ibang maramdaman si Kiyoomi kundi galit. 

Marami siyang gustong isumbat.

Dalawang taon na. Sa dami ng oras, bakit ngayon pa nito naisipang bumalik kung kailan unti-unti nang nabubuo ni Kiyoomi ang sarili?

Bakit ngayon lang kung kailan sinusubukan niyang maging maayos?

Babalik na para bang wala itong ginawang mali. Na para bang hindi siya iniwan agad-agad, umalis at naglaho na parang bula.

  
  


Kaya nga nag-aalala ang mga kaibigan niya pati na ang pamilya. One and only ex ni Omi si Atsumu, pagkatapos nito ay hindi na niya naisip pang magkaroon ng bagong kasintahan.

Masiyado siyang naubos, nakalimutang mahalin ang sarili.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito? Kukunin mo na ang kalat mo? It's about time, Atsumu. Dalawang taon nang pinepeste ng basura mo ang bahay na 'to. Nabubulok na."

Kung nakita niyang gumuhit ang sakit sa mata ni Atsumu ay hindi niya iyon pinansin.

"Oras na, Atsumu. Hindi ako maghihintay sa'yo kasi kung ako lang, talagang itatapon ko na 'yang mga plaka mo. Kaya lang, hindi naman ako kasing-sama ng iniisip mo."

  
  


_ Hindi ako kagaya mo. _

Iyon ang mga salitang nakabitin sa dulo ng dila ni Kiyoomi. Alam niyang mali na gantihan ang masasakit na ginawa ni Atsumu sa kanya pero iniwanan siya ng kaisa-isang lalaking minahal niya.

At nabuhay si Kiyoomi mag-isa sa bahay na hindi lang puno ng masasayang memorya nilang dalawa kundi pati na rin mga gamit na nagpapaalala ng mga naunsyami nilang plano.

Lumang libro ni Kiyoomi, mga plakang pinatutugtog ni Atsumu noon. Isasayaw siya nito kahit paulit-ulit ang tugtog, hahayaan siyang kumanta kahit sintunado ang boses niya.

  
  


Kaya lang ay traydor ang puso at nang hawakan ni Atsumu ang braso ni Kiyoomi para pigilan siyang pumasok sa kuwarto ay tila huminto ang oras.

  
  


_ Nasa sariling mundong umiikot lang sa isa't isa. _

"Ibenta mo, pati lahat ng plaka ko. I don't care, Kiyoomi. Hindi naman ako nandito para pigilan ka. Hindi ko kailangan ng pera."

Nanghahamon ang tingin niya rito, "At bakit ka nandito? Para guluhin ako ulit? O dahil baka wala lang, ugali mo lang talagang magpalinis ng kalat mo?"

Ngumisi lang si Atsumu sa kanya, mahigpit pa rin ang kapit sa pulso ni Kiyoomi, "Hoy teka lang, Kiyo. Sobra ka namang magsalita. Masyado mo na akong pinepersonal dito."

Masyado nang mainit ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi habang lalong tumatagal ang hawak ni Atsumu sa kanya, gustong makawala ngunit gusto pa ring madama ang lalaki.

"Eh bakit pa nga ba tayo nagpapaligoy-ligoy dito? Anong dahilan mo bakit ang lakas ng loob mong magpakita sa akin na para bang joke time lang 'to sa'yo, Atsumu?"

Umiling ang lalaki, "Walang biru-biruan, Kiyo. Hindi mo na kailangang magwalis ng mga kalat ko. Nandito ako para pulutin 'yon lahat. Please, Omi. I want you back. I want you in my life again. Gusto kong itama lahat ng pagkakamali ko."

  
  


Halos bumigay ang tuhod ni Kiyoomi, mula sa mapungay na mata ni Atsumu. At kung may isang bahay siyang minahal dito to the point na nagalit din siya sa sarili ay ang mindset ni Atsumu na  _ what Atsumu wants, Atsumu gets _ .

  
  


Wala sa sariling napangiti si Kiyoomi. Nanginginig ang buong katawan dahil sa lang sa titig ni Atsumu. Hanggang sa haplusin ng lalaki ang pisngi niya, "I miss you, Omi. I miss your smiles."

At doon naputol ang masayang tagpo dahil tila nahimasmasan si Kiyoomi at agad na inilayo ang sarili.

"Ako Atsumu hindi na eh. Wala na akong rason para ibalik ko 'yung pagngiti-ngiti ko."

Iniwas niya ang tingin at pinagbagsakan niya ito ng pinto. Habang napahawak si Kiyoomi sa dibdib, mabilis ang pagtibok at nag-iinit ang mga pisngi niya.

Umiling siya sa sarili.

  
  


_ Hinding-hindi na niya hahayaang masunog ulit sa liwanag ni Atsumu dahil alam niyang kapag naubos ang baga ng apoy ay maiiwanan na naman siya sa lamig ng kadiliman. _

  
  
  


Kung may maganda man sa pagbabalik ni Atsumu ay nakita niyang nakipag-ayos ito sa mga kabarkada nito.

Minsan ay dinalaw siya nila Koutarou, Hajime at Rintarou habang nagre-review si Omi para sa wakas ay makapag-NMAT na siya.

At ang dalawang kontrabida niyang kaibigan na sina Motoya at Shoyou ay kasama rin niya. Dahil aminin man niya o hindi, sa kabila ng sakit na dulot ni Atsumu sa kanya, malaking parte pa rin ng buhay niya ang okupado nito hanggang ngayon.

  
  


"Mag-focus ka nga! Paalisin mo muna 'yang ex mong magaling. Omi, halatang-halata ka. Alam kong kahit anong iwas mo, babagsak ka pa rin diyan kay Miya na 'yan."

  
  


At nang utusan niya si Atsumu na umalis muna ng bahay kasama ang barkada ay sumunod ito sa gusto niya. Habang tumatagal ay nakukuha siya nito.

Kahit ayaw niya ay mukhang tama si Motoya, naglagay lang siya ng literal na linya sa bahay hindi para iwasan siya ni Atsumu kundi para siya ang umiwas na mahulog muli rito.

  
  


Kaya lang sa bawat araw na lumilipas ay nakikita niya kung gaano kalaki ang pinagbago nito. Ang lalaking walang direksyon ang buhay, ang taong puro passion ang laman ng isip ay kaya naman palang maging responsable.

Napaka-mature na nito kompara sa dating Atsumu na kilala niya. Marunong nang magbanat ng buto at nakiki-split na rin sa bills ng bahay.

  
  


Kung dati ay ma-pride si Atsumu, ngayon ultimo networking at pag-extra sa karinderya na pagmamay-ari nila Koutarou at ng asawa nito ay ginawa na rin nito. He's seeing him in a different light at iyon ang kinatatakutan ni Kiyoomi.

  
  
  
  


Ang mga maliliit na away nila ay naging daan na upang magkasundo sila nang dahan-dahan. Sa gabing nahihimbing si Atsumu sa sofa ay hindi lang iisang beses na nilalabas niya ito sa hatinggabi para titigan ang payapa nitong mukha. 

Sa tuwing nagngangalit ang ulan ay agad na dadalhan ito ni Kiyoomi ng kumot, panonoorin ang bawat pagtaas-baba ng dibdib. At hinding-hindi niya aaminin na ninanakawan niya ng haplos ang mukha at kulay maisin pa ring buhok ni Atsumu.

Alam niyang marami nang nagbago, maraming panahon na ang lumipas ngunit sa mga nakaw na sandali ay nagkakasya na si Kiyoomi. Natatakot na harapin ang bukas at aminin na hindi niya kayang ibigay ang puwang na binuo ni Atsumu sa puso niya.

  
  
  


Dahil kahit ipilit man ng isip na hindi niya na lubusang kilala ang bagong Atsumu, kilala pa rin ng puso niya ang  _ dating _ ito.

_ Ang Atsumu na minahal niya. _

  
  


_ Mula noon hanggang ngayon. _

  
  


_ // _

  
  
  


Pinanood niya ang lalaki habang hubad-barong nagdidilig ng halaman sa harap ng bahay. Nakaupo si Kiyoomi sa luma nilang sofa na una nilang naipundar. Saksi ang lugar na ito sa lahat ng pangarap nila. Mula sa pagiging isang sikat na musikero ni Atsumu at successful na doktor na Kiyoomi na pareho namang hindi natupad.

Dumaan lang ang siyam na taon sa isang iglap lamang. Napakaraming panghihinayang bukod sa dami ng tanong na lumalangoy sa isipan niya.

Nilingon siya ni Atsumu, kumaway at ngumiti sa kanya, "Good morning, Kiyo! Pinakialaman ko na mga halaman mo ha. Papasok ka na ba? May almusal na akong niluto diyan. Pansin ko busy ka kaaaral eh."

Tumango lang si Kiyoomi, pinipigilan ang pagtibok ng puso ngunit alam niyang nakita ni Atsumu ang ngiti niya.

  
  


"Ngiti ka pa, Kiyoomi. I missed seeing you smile."

  
  


Itinaas lang ni Kiyoomi ang gitnang daliri bilang sagot at narinig ang malakas na tawa ni Atsumu. Unti-unti na siyang lumalambot at delikado ang kawawa niyang puso.

  
  


_ Paulit-ulit na pinaalalang hindi na muling mauubos ang sarili ng maling pagmamahal sa maling tao. _


	2. Buong-buo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song inspirations used to write this chapter.
> 
> *Dalawang Tao - Rice Lucido  
> *Dulo ng Hangganan - IVOS  
> *Umaapaw - Ang Bandang Shirley

Ilang linggo na rin simula nang mapansin ni Kiyoomi ang pagbabago kay Atsumu. Mga pagbabago na gusto niyang iwasan dahil habang papauwi ay naalala niya lahat ng pinag-usapan nilang magkakaibigan.

_"Alam ko na 'yung mga tingin na ganyan mo, Kiyo! Kilala ko na 'yang mata mo! Ayan na nga ba sinasabi ko, sinasampal na naman kami sa mukha ng katangahan mo. O ano, nadala ka na naman ng mga salita ni Atsumu?! Anong klaseng kagagahan na naman 'yan?! Bakit kasi ayaw mo pang paalisin? Hindi na rin naman siya tutol sa pagbebenta ng bahay, di ba? Ano pang hinihintay mo, maiwanan ulit?"_

_"Wala kasi siyang matutuluyan, okay? Nagmamalasakit lang ako sa tao. At saka 2 years na, ano bang tingin ninyo sa akin, bobo pa rin?! Si Atsumu lang 'yon!"_

_"Ewan ko, Omi. Hindi ko kilala si Atsumu kagaya ninyo ni Motoya pero alam kong hindi siya basta 'lang' sa buhay mo. Kung gusto mo kasing makakawala, kesa makipagmatigasan ka, ikaw na lang ang umalis. That's just me, Kiyoomi. Ikaw pa rin makakasagot niyan."_

  
  


Wala sa loob siyang naglakad na ganito pa rin ang nasa isip. Hanggang sa tumapak siya sa pamilyar na tarangkahan ng bahay. Umakyat siya sa matarik na hagdan na may kaba sa dibdib dahil nakadungaw si Atsumu sa bintana.

  
  


Madilim sa loob ngunit biglang sumindi ang ilaw kasabay ang strum ng gitarang kilala na niya ang tunog.

May mga nakasabit na palamuti sa may sala pagpasok niya hanggang sa kusina. May bulaklak sa lamesa, may cake kahit wala namang okasyon.

  
  


_"Umuwi ka na baby_

_Di na ako sanay na wala ka_

_Mahirap ang mag-isa_

_At sa gabi'y hinahanap-hanap kita."_

  
  


Paos ang tinig ngunit iyon ang boses na gustong ipagsigawan noon ni Kiyoomi sa buong mundo. Iyon ang boses ng taong umokupa ng siyam na taon sa puso niya.

At hanggang ngayon ay bihag pa rin siya nito.

  
  


Nag-init ang sulok ng mata ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig kay Atsumu. Nakapaskil ang malambing na ngiti sa labi. Kinupkop nito ang pisngi niya, magaspang pa rin ang mga palad ni Atsumu at tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha ni Kiyoomi na agad nitong pinahid.

  
  


_"Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay_

_Na makasama kang muli sa mundo kong puno ng paghihirap."_

  
  


Bawat buga ng hangin, bawat salitang namumutawi sa bibig ay tila balsamong humahaplos sa puso ni Kiyoomi.

Gusto niyang yumakap, humalik at tanggapin ito sa buhay niya nang wala nang paliwanag. Na walang kahit anong pag-aalinlangan.

Basta gusto niya lang si Atsumu.

  
  


_Mahal lang niya ito._

  
  


"Tsumu, para saan 'to?"

"Kasi nagalit ka sa akin noong nakaraan dahil niligpit ko 'yung mga gamit mo. I'm sorry, naisip ko lang kasi kailangan mo rin ng pahinga. _I'm sorry sa lahat, Kiyoomi_."

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi, alam niyang may ibig sabihin ang paghingi nito ng tawad sa huli.

"Hindi mo naman kailangang mag-abala ng ganito para sa akin."

  
  


_"Gusto kong gawin lahat para sa'yo, mahal. Mahal pa rin kita, Omi. Uwi ka na sa akin, please? Uwi na tayo."_

  
  


Hinapit siya ni Atsumu sa baywang, nagtama ang kanilang mata at naghalo sa bibig ang sabik ng hanging nakabitin sa pagitan nila.

Tumungo si Kiyoomi, hindi na inalam kung sino ang unang gumalaw basta't sa pagpikit ng kanilang mata ay nagtagpo ang mga labing matagal nang nangungulila sa isa't isa.

Umagos ang luha, dumampi sa pisngi at nalalasahan ang alat na dulot ng dalawang taong paglalayo. Humikbi si Kiyoomi at kumapit sa balikat ni Atsumu, tumugon nang mas malalim. Sumipsip, umikot ang mga labi, kumagat at sinisid ang bawat lalim ng langit.

Ayaw idilat ang mga matang nagbabaga ang liwanag na matagal hindi nasisikatan ng anumang sinag ng pag-ibig. 

Sandali silang naglayo para sumagap ng hangin at muling nagtagpo ang mga uhaw na labi hanggang sa biglang napadilat si Kiyoomi, bumalik sa ulirat at itinulak si Atsumu na maningning ang mga mata.

"Hindi. Hindi tama 'to. Atsumu, ano bang ginagawa natin? Ano ba 'to? Mali eh. Maling-mali!"

"Alin ang mali, Omi?! 'Yung halikan kita o 'yung mahal pa rin kita hanggang ngayon?"

" _Lahat!_ Lahat ng 'to mali. Simula nang patuluyin kita rito hanggang sa halikan mo ako, lahat ng 'yan hindi magiging tama!"

  
  


"Hindi magiging tama o iniisip mo lang lahat na mali kasi pareho nating alam na mahal mo pa rin ako kaya ka humalik pabalik! Ano bang problema, Kiyoomi? Bakit ang lamig mo?"

  
  


Suminghap si Kiyoomi at pinahid ang labi, gumuhit ang sakit sa mata ni Atsumu.

"Ano bang alam mo, Atsumu? Tangina, wala ka nang karapatan sa nararamdaman ko simula no'ng iwanan mo ako! Pwede ba? Huwag kang magmukhang tanga dahil halik lang 'yon, Atsumu. Walang ibig sabihin lahat."

_Lason._

_Lason ang bawat salita ni Kiyoomi at bawat sakit na ibinabato niya kay Atsumu ay doble ang epekto sa kanya._

Tinalikuran niya ito at dali-daling lumabas. Maulan na naman. _Parang kagaya ng dalawang taon na lumipas._

"Omi, sandali lang! Bawiin mo 'yon lahat. Huwag kang umalis! Huwag kang magpaulan diyan! Magkakasakit ka."

Yumupyop siya sa kalsada, naghahalo ang luha sa malakas na buhos ng ulang tila nakikisimpatya sa kanila.

"Huwag kang lalapit. Diyan ka lang!"

"Kiyoomi naman! Tama na. Doon na tayo sa loob mag-usap!"

Humikbi si Kiyoomi at tinabig ang payong na bitbit ni Atsumu, "Ang kulit mo rin, ano?! Sabing diyan ka lang! Puta naman, Atsumu!"

Dinuro niya si Atsumu sa dibdib, kung kanina nagbabaga ang damdamin sa pagmamahal ngayon puro hinanakit na, "Wala kang karapatan na diktahan ang damdamin ko. Palibhasa kasi alam na alam mo kung paano ako kunin eh! Isang ngiti, isang kanta, isang yakap. Isang _sorry_ wala—umiikot na naman 'yung mundo ko."

Malakas ang hagod ng ulan, nagngangalit at basang-basa na sila sa bawat hampas ng tubig sa balat nila. Tila ba galit din ang langit at nakikihati sa sakit na nararamdaman ni Kiyoomi.

"Tangina, Atsumu, matalino akong tao eh! Pero pagdating sa'yo ewan ko, natatanga ako. Ano na namang kapalit kapag tinanggap kita? Hihinto na naman 'yung mundo ko para sa'yo? Ilang taon na naman ng buhay ko ang sasayangin ko?"

"I'm sorry, Omi."

Umiling si Kiyoomi, diretso ang buhos ng luha at pagkawala ng mga hikbi sa labi, "Sorry? Ilan pang sorry, Atsumu? Anong pagkakaiba niyan sa lahat ng sinabi mo noon? Tangina, lahat ng kaibigan ko successful na. Si Motoya, magiging doktor na. Ako, ito pa rin, sinusubukang bumangon para bawiin 'yong nawala sa akin noong iwan mo ako."

Oo manunumbat na si Kiyoomi sa lahat ng bagay na binigay niya na wala namang hinihinging kapalit. Dahil ginusto niyang mahalin at ipaglaban si Atsumu noon pero isang beses lang ang kinailangan para iwanan siya nitong nauupos at luhaan.

  
  


"Akala mo ba ikaw lang 'yung nahirapan? Ikaw lang 'yung nagsakripisyo rito, Kiyoomi? Ako rin naman! Napagod ka sa akin!"

"Isang beses lang akong napagod! Pero iniwan mo ako kaagad."

"Kiyo, tinapon ko 'yung pangarap ko para sa iyo noong gabing kinailangan mo ako! Kasi hindi kita puwedeng pabayaan! Hindi ko 'yun sinumbat sa'yo!"

"Anong kuwenta niyon, Atsumu? Hindi ko hiningi sa'yo 'yon. Pero sa huli, iniwan mo pa rin ako! Pinabayaan mo ako."

"Pero ginawa ko kasi mahal kita! Binitawan ko rin lahat dahil sa'yo. Minahal naman kita, Kiyoomi. Nagkulang ako pero mahal kita. Ikaw lang 'yung napagod sa ating dalawa."

Dinig niya ang sakit sa tinig ni Atsumu, sa bawat bato ng usapan ay unti-unti na namang nadudurog si Kiyoomi. Bawat salita ay tila punyal na bumabaon sa puso niyang hindi na naghilom simula nang mawala si Atsumu.

Alam din naman ni Kiyoomi na nahirapan ito noon pero mahirap bang intindihin na gusto lang din naman niyang may sumamang lumaban sa kanya?

Gusto lang naman niya na sabay nilang bitbitin ang bagahe ng buhay nila dahil kahit anong sabihin ng iba, kahit gaano pa kahirap ang sitwasyon nila ay hindi pa rin niya iiwan si Atsumu.

"Mahirap ba 'yong hiningi ko sa'yo noon? Pitong taon ng buhay ko binigay ko sa'yo. Alam mong nasabi ko lang 'yon dahil pagod ako. Pagod ako pero mahal kita, Atsumu. Isang beses lang akong napagod, isang beses lang nagtanong kung kaya ko pa ba pero isang beses lang din pala ang kailangan mo para sumuko, para umalis at hindi na bumalik."

  
  


Basag ba basag na ang boses ni Kiyoomi. Kulang na lang ay lumabas na ang puso niya sa dibdib. Durog na durog na siya habang nakatitig sa pag-iyak ni Atsumu sa harap niya.

Parang kinutkot na naman ang mga sugat na kahit minsan ay hindi naman gumaling. Tinapalan lang ng sanlibong pamatay-hapdi pero lahat ng sakit ay nandoon pa rin.

"G-Gusto ko lang maramdaman na hindi ka bibitaw. Tsumu, gusto ko lang malaman kung kasama pa ba kita noon kasi pakiramdam ko ako na lang ang may rason para lumaban. Wala ka na bang dahilan para bitbitin 'yong bigat ng mundo natin noon?"

"Kiyoomi, please. M-Mahal kita. Minahal kita noon. Umalis ako kasi wala ka nang mapapala sa kagaya ko. Pero Omi, hindi lang naman ikaw 'yung naubos. The moment na tumapak ako paalis ng buhay mo para na rin akong namatay. Omi, mahal na mahal pa rin naman kita. Anong kailangan kong gawin?" Nangangatal na ang mga labi ni Atsumu, nababasag ang tinig at pareho na silang hindi makahinga.

Umiling si Kiyoomi, akmang hahawakan siya ni Atsumu ngunit umatras siya. Hindi na siya magpapadarang sa apoy na alam na alam kung paano siya tupukin.

"Nangako na ako sa sarili ko, Atsumu. Ayoko nang maging tanga. Hinding-hindi na iikot 'yung mundo ko para sa'yo. Hindi mo na ako mauubos ulit."

Bawat impit na hikbi niya ay hagulgol ang sagot ni Atsumu, dinig niya iyon sa kabila ng gumugulong na kulog sa langit. 

"Bukas na bukas pagbalik ko ng bahay, 'pag tumila 'yung ulan ayaw ko nang makita ni anino mo sa kahit anong sulok ng bahay ko. Tatawagan na lang kita kapag may kailangan akong ipa-sign sa'yo."

  
  


Lahat ng salita ni Kiyoomi ay lason at bawat pagtango ni Atsumu, lahat ng pagtanggap sa kinahinatnan nila ay dahilan para mamatay na naman ang liwanag ng kandilang itinirik ni Kiyoomi para sa kanilang dalawa.

  
  


_Dahil ngayon si Kiyoomi naman ang aalis. Siya naman ang mauunang lumakad palayo. Sinusubukang umahon kahit na alam niyang si Atsumu lang ang may kayang sumagip sa kanya._

  
  


_Na gugustuhin niyang malunod na lang sana ulit sa pagmamahal nito, magpatangay sa agos. Gusto niyang yumakap na lang kahit masugatan siya muli._

  
  


_Kaya lang ay pagod na si Kiyoomi. Pagod na siyang magpanggap. Mahal pa rin niya si Atsumu kaso hindi na gano'n kadali ang lahat._

  
  
  


~

  
  


Pero ang pag-alis ni Atsumu ay hindi dumating kinabukasan dahil ito ang agad na pumunta sa pamilya ni Kiyoomi sa Quezon. Nagkaroon kasi ng sakit ang kapatid niya at dahil sa komprontasyon nila ng nagdaang gabi ay hindi ma-contact si Omi ng kahit sino.

Pareho silang umiiwas sa isa't isa ngunit kita pa rin kung gaano kamahal si Atsumu ng buong pamilya Sakusa.

"Ay 'sus ko pong bata ka, Kiyo! Saan ka ba nagsuot? Mabuti na lang at dumating si Tsumu rito."

Inatake ng asthma ang bunso niyang kapatid ayon sa kanyang mama at natural na nakapag-isip ito nang hindi maganda.

"Kuya Kiyo, gusto ko nang makita kung nasaan si Papa bago ako mamatay."

Huminga si Kiyoomi, kabado pa rin sa nangyayari ngunit sinalo siya ni Atsumu habang hindi pa rin nito sinasalubong ang mata niya.

"Megumi, hindi tama na magsalita ka ng ganyan. Nandito kami, tutulungan ka namin. Gusto mo next week, nasa tabi mo na ang Papa mo. Okay ba?"

Napaupo na lang si Kiyoomi at yumakap sa kapatid. Labis-labis ang pag-aalalang nararamdaman niya. Parang gusto na lang niyang lunukin ang sagutan nila ni Atsumu at umamot ng lakas ng loob dito.

"Tita 'di ba sabi ninyo po nasa bandang Nueva Ecija ang address na iniwan sa inyo noon ng Papa nila Omi? Puwede ko po kayong tulungan. 'Yung asawa po ng kakambal kong si Samu, may bukid po doon. Sagot ko na po kayo. Piyesta rin kasi Tita, para naman makapag-relax sila Omi."

Narinig niya ang pasasalamat ng mama niya kay Atsumu at halos manlambot na lang si Kiyoomi sa sofa nang kumiling ang ulo ni Atsumu sa gawi niya.

_"Thank you."_ Hindi na niya napigil ang pagbuka ng bibig. 

Pumungay ang mata ni Atsumu at malambing na ngumiti sa kanya.

  
  


//

  
  


"Hindi ko alam bakit mo kami tinutulungan o bakit mo 'to ginagawa."

Iyon ang unang mga linya na nasabi ni Kiyoomi matapos ang isang linggong preparasyon. Hanggang ngayon ay nagtataka pa rin siya lalo na at binenta ni Atsumu ang mga plakang pinaka-iningatan nito noon pa.

_"Para pandagdag sa budget natin at makapag-renta tayo ng sasakyan kapag hinanap natin ang Papa ninyo. Komportable ang byahe."_

Isa pa ay nakakuha na sila ng sure buyer sa bahay. Pagkatapos ng trip nila ay aayusin na nila ang paperworks para sa titulo at baka doon na rin matapos ang kung anuman ang mayroon sa kanila ni Atsumu.

Parehas silang tikom ang bibig sa nangyari noong gabing maulan at sa halik na pinagsaluhan nila. Alam niyang kailangan nilang mag-usap para sa _closure_ ngunit takot si Kiyoomi na harapin ang lahat ng ito.

  
  


Maaga silang bumyaheng tatlo kasama si Megumi na ngayon ay tulog na sa passenger seat.

Nilingon niya si Atsumu na diretso ang tingin sa kalsada at tahimik habang magaan ang kapit sa manibela.

"Gusto mo bang mag-stop over muna sa malapit na gas station? Baka magutom kayo. Malayo pa tayo. Mga tatlong oras pa kung hindi traffic."

Umiling si Kiyoomi, "Tsumu, hindi mo pa sinasagot ang tanong ko."

May malungkot na ngiti sa labi ng lalaki nang magtama ang mata nila sa rearview mirror, bukas ang bintana ng sasakyan kaya hinahangin ang buhok ni Atsumu. Sumisikat na ang araw at nasisinagan ang buo nitong mukha dahilan para pumintig ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi.

"Kailangan ko ba palagi ng dahilan, Omi? Hindi ba puwedeng gusto ko lang gawin 'to para sa'yo? Sorry, hindi ko nasunod ang gusto mo na huwag nang magpakita pa. At least hayaan mo muna akong bumawi sa huling pagkakataon."

Natahimik siya. May pinalidad sa boses ni Atsumu, gusto pa sana magsalita ni Kiyoomi ngunit pinili na lang niyang huwag umimik.

"Tulog ka pa. Mahaba pa ang byahe."

  
  
  


_Kung tumulo man ang luha ni Kiyoomi nang lagyan ni Atsumu ng unan ang bandang ulunan niya ay hindi niya iyon aaminin._

  
  
  


~

Sinalubong sila ng mainit na sikat ng araw at tagaktak ng pawis pagkalabas ng kotse.

"'Sensya na, Samu at biglaan 'yung pagdating namin. Samu si Kiyoomi nga pala tapos kapatid niya si Megumi. Si Osamu, kapatid ko at 'yung paparating e si Shinsuke, asawa niya at may-ari nitong farm."

Inabot niya ang kamay ng mga taong pinakilala ni Atsumu. Sa pitong taon nilang magkarelasyon noon ay ngayon lang nakilala ni Kiyoomi ang kakambal ng dati niyang nobyo.

"Tuloy kayo, 'bal! Sakto lang ang dating ninyo kasi piyesta bukas, medyo busy lang dahil magluluto kami ni mahal ng handa."

Nang maayos ni Atsumu ang pagkakaparada ng sasakyan ay agad silang inakay ng mag-asawa sa loob ng farmhouse nito. 

"Kuya, puwede na po kaya nating hanapin kung nasaan po si Papa?"

Sasagot na sana sila nang biglang lumuhod si Shinsuke upang maging kapantay ang bunsong kapatid ni Kiyoomi, "Megumi, mahilig ka ba sa kakanin? Gusto mo bang tulungan ako na maghalo ng kalamay? Magpahinga muna kayo, bukas na bukas mahahanap ninyo na ang Papa mo. At pagkatapos pupunta tayo sa plaza para sa sayawan at kantahan, gusto mo ba 'yon?"

Tila isang maapong tupa si Megumi ata agad na kumapit sa braso ni Shinsuke at nagmadaling pumasok sa malawak na kusina.

Maya-maya ay nawala si Atsumu sa paningin nila at na-korner na ng mga matatandang trabahante ng pamilya nila Shinsuke at mukhang aliw na aliw ang mga 'yon sa lalaki.

"Pagpasensyahan mo na si Tsumu. Ngayon na lang kasi nakauwi 'yan dito. Paborito 'yan nila Nanang at Tatang. Sobrang charming kasi kahit pilyo. Tuwang-tuwa sa kanya ang mga tao rito."

Tipid lang na ngumiti si Kiyoomi at naghugas nang kamay matapos alukin ni Osamu kung gusto niyang tumulong sa paggayat ng mga gulay.

"Siguro nakuwento ni Tsumu na hindi kami okay dalawa noon. Iniisip kasi ng magulang namin na mas may patutunguhan patutunguhan ako when in fact inggit ako kay Tsumu dahil siya, nagkalakas ng loob na abutin 'yung mga gusto niyang gawin."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Samu. Kung kailan wala na kami saka tayo nagkakilala." Napangiti nang mapait si Kiyoomi. Hindi sana ganito. Ang unang pangarap nila ni Atsumu ay haharap ito sa pamilya na mayroon nang ipagmamalaki. 

Alam niyang maraming insecurities ang dating nobyo na narahil ay nagpapatong-patong na. 

Siniko siya ni Osamu at ngumisi, "Okay lang 'yon, Omi. 'Yan ang tawag ni kambal sa'yo, di ba? Alam mo bang noong naghiwalay kayo, doon kami naayos? Dumating si Atsumu rito na parang nalugi. Umiyak nang umiyak, halos wasak."

Sa di kalayuan ay dinig nila ang pagtawa ni Atsumu at ang mga kuwentong ibinibida nito sa mga manggagawa nila Osamu.

"Ikaw lang ang bukambibig ng kambal ko. Nag-araro 'yan sa bukid, kung anu-anong mga pinasok na trabaho para makatulong sa pagpapagamot ni Papa. Nangatulong, gumapas sa bukid, nag-ayos ultimo baradong kanal at kubeta. Tapon pride lang talaga."

Napatigil si Kiyoomi sa paghihiwa ng isasahog sa niluluto ni Osamu habang ang lalaki ay tuloy lang sa pagsasalita na para bang hindi naapektuhan ng mga bagay na iyon si Kiyoomi.

"Alam kong wala na kayo pero kung hindi man maibabalik sa dati sana mapatawad mo na si Atsumu kasi wala rin siyang ibang inisip kundi ikaw."

Suminghot si Kiyoomi, tumulo ang luha. Hindi pa rin niya kayang i-proseso ang lahat.

  
  


_Tama. Nahilam lang sa sibuyas ang mga mata ngunit hindi iyon ang dahilan ng pagsikip ng dibdib niya._

  
  
  


Tapat naman si Atsumu sa mga pangako nito kay Megumi. Masaya si Omi na hanggang ngayon ay malapit pa rin ang loob ng kapatid sa dati niyang nobyo.

Maalinsangan sa labas, Mayo na rin kasi. Tag-init at kasagsagan ng piyesta. Maaga silang umalis para hindi maipit sa prusisyon mamaya.

"Kuya Atsumu, sigurado ka po ba na mahahanap natin si Papa kaagad?"

Magkatabi si Megumi at Atsumu ngayon habang nagmamasid lang si Kiyoomi sa may likod. Tinatanaw ang mga palayang nasa malayo.

"Sigurado ako. May mga kinausap kami ng Kuya Samu mo kagabi at naituro sa amin na posibleng doon sila nakatira. Excited ka na ba, bunso?"

Tumango si Megumi at may kurot sa puso ni Kiyoomi nang kusutin ni Atsumu ang buhok ng nakababatang babae. Sigurado siyang kung magkakaroon sila ng pamilya ni Atsumu ay magiging mabuti itong ama.

Tipong i-spoil sila nito sa pagmamahal at kahit anong gustuhin nila.

Kaya lang, marami pa ring tanong si Kiyoomi. _Bakit ba mahirap pa rin sa kanya na magpatawad?_

  
  


_Hindi pa ba puwedeng yakapin na lang nila ni Atsumu ang isa't isa hanggang sa mabuo sila pareho?_

  
  
  


~

Sa huli, hindi na tao ang natagpuan nila kundi lapida at isang maliit na batang napag-alaman nilang kapatid sa ama.

Malungkot sila pareho ngunit base sa kwento ng naging pangalawang pamilya ng kanilang tatay ay hindi sila nakalimutan nito ni Megumi. 

Marahil ay dala lang din ng kawalan ng oras, pagkalimot at mga naitanim na sama ng loob kaya hindi nagtagpo ang mga landas nila.

_"Walang oras na hindi niya kayo inisip. Hindi lang din namin alam paano kayo hahanapin. Hanggang sa huling hininga ng Papa ninyo, kayong mga anak niya ang naalala niya."_

Mabilis na natapos ang maghapon na baon nila ang panibagong memorya. Na sa pagdating ng mga susunod na taon, kung wala na talaga silang patutunguhan ni Atsumu ay may bagong pamilya silang mauuwian dito.

Ngunit habang daan papuntang plaza ay mukhang hindi na niya malilimot lahat ng bagay na dinanas nila. Dahil kahit saang lugar dumating si Kiyoomi ay nakapinta roon ang alaala ni Atsumu. Kahit saan lumingon ay makikita niya ang ngiti nito, makikita ang mukha sa napakaraming tao, maririnig ang tawa sa masayang paligid at gusto ni Kiyoomi ng ganitong buhay.

  
  


Gusto niya ng pamilya kasama si Atsumu, gustong magtayo ng panibagong bahay na mas matibay na ang haligi dahil pareho na silang magiging sandigan ng ganoon.

Pero duwag si Kiyoomi at alam niyang nakatiyad pa rin si Atsumu sa pagkapa ng nararamdaman niya.

  
  


Sinalubong sila ng ingay ng liwasang bayan. Makukulay ang banderitas, malakas ang tambol ng drums at panay ang hagikgik ng mga bata. Mukhang kilala rin ang pamilya ng mga Miya sa lugar na 'to.

"O nandito na pala ang hinihintay natin. Best musikero natin, nagbabalik. Si Atsumu!" Sigaw ng kapitan ng Baranggay ayon kay Samu at tatawa-tawa nitong tinulak ang kapatid paakyat ng stage.

Lumingon si Atsumu sa kanya at umangat lang ang kilay ni Kiyoomi, "Go, Tsumu!"

Kaya paghawak ni Atsumu sa gitara at nang bumukas ang labi nito para kumanta ay tila tinangay si Kiyoomi sa panahong nililigawan pa siya ni Atsumu.

Kung paano siya nito sinuyo gamit ang matatamis na salita at malambing na tinig nito. Bumalik sa kanya lahat-lahat lalo na ang araw na sinagot niya ito sa isang lumang bar sa Maynila.

Sila-sila lang ang tao, basta ang alam lang ni Kiyoomi ay hinila niya si Atsumu at humalik sa labi nito.

  
  
  
  
  


_"Pagkagising panagip ang dumalaw_

_Pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw."_

  
  
  


_Nagtama ang mata nila. Hindi na yata kayang umiwas ni Kiyoomi._

  
  


_\--_

  
  


May isang araw pa. 

Humingi pa ng isang araw si Atsumu. Isang araw para masolo si Kiyoomi dahil pagkatapos ng panaginip na 'to ay babalik na sa katotohanang tapos na sila.

Tapos na ang role ni Atsumu sa buhay ni Kiyoomi. Kaya habang tumatakbo ang kamay ng orasan ay gusto niyang baunin ni Kiyoomi ang masayang alaala at hindi na ang sakit.

Iniikot niya ito sa farm nila Shinsuke. Namitas sila ng mga prutas, tumawid sila sa pilapil, naputikan ang mga suot na pantalon at tsinelas ngunit hindi mabura ang ngiti sa labi ni Kiyoomi.

Gusto na lang mabulag ni Atsumu sa mga ngiti na 'yon, ninanakawan niya ng tingin ang lalaki habang inaalon ng hangin ang kulot nitong buhok. Namumula ang balat ni Kiyoomi at payapa ang mukha nito.

_Mahal kita._

_Mahal kita._

_Mahal kita._

Ilang beses na niyang gustong sabihin iyon. Sa simula ng araw nila hanggang sa pagtatapos na kasama niya si Kiyoomi. Kaya lang, alam ni Atsumu na bala ang pagmamahal niya. Masusugatan lang niya si Kiyoomi kaya mas mabuting sarilinin na lang niya ang damdamin.

"Napagod ka ba?" Basag ni Atsumu sa katahimikan. Literal na huni ng ibon lang ang maririnig at ang hampas ng malakas na hangin.

"Medyo. Pero masaya naman ako."

"Puwede ka namang bumalik dito kung gusto mo. Pamilya pa rin naman kita kahit wala na tayo."

Hirap na hirap si Atsumu na lunukin ang bikig sa lalamunan niya. Mapait sa panlasa ang mga bagay na sinasabi niya kay Kiyoomi.

Ngunit kung hindi niya iyon aaminin sa sarili, araw-araw siyang mamamatay dahil hindi pa rin siya makaahon dito.

  
  


Mahabang katahimikan ang namagitan sa kanila. Aayain na sana niyang bumalik ng bahay si Kiyoomi ngunit hindi pa yata sila tapos na durugin ang isa't isa.

  
  


"Totoo ba 'yung sinabi ni Samu?"

Pagak na tumawa si Atsumu, wala na siyang maililihim pa ngayon, "Nakuwento na pala niya sa'yo? Sabi ko huwag na lang banggitin. Pero oo. Kasi tama ka, hindi tayo mapapakain ng passion ko kung hindi ko kayang lunukin 'yung pride ko."

"Tsumu-"

Pinigil niya si Kiyoomi na magsalita dahil minsan lang 'to sa buhay nila dadating. Wala naman nang mawawala sa kanya, "Noong gabing umalis ako, hindi ko alam kung saan ako pupulutin, Omi. Wala eh. Buong buhay ko rin naman sa'yo lang umikot. Wala akong ibang plano kasi hindi ako nag-iisip na hindi ikaw ang makakasama ko habambuhay. I failed to see na sa isang iglap, puwede palang hindi na ako 'yung taong bubuo sa future mo."

  
  


Niyakap ni Atsumu ang mga binti habang nakaupo sa pawid na sahig ng maliit na kubong nakatirik sa bukana ng bukirin ng mga Kita. 

Lumulubog ang araw na wari bang humahalik sa burol na naghihintay sa pag-uwi upang bigyang daan ang dilim at ang bituin.

"Bakit hindi mo man lang naisip na tawagan ako noon, Tsumu? Naghintay ako para sa'yo."

"Ewan ko, Omi. Nahiya na rin kasi ako. Tama ka naman eh. Wala talaga akong direksyon noon. Pinilit ko kasi ayaw kitang biguin. Ikaw lang 'yung meron ako tapos nawala ka pa sa akin," Humikbi si Atsumu, "Naintindihan ko kung bakit ka napagod kasi pati ako napagod na sa sarili ko. Muntik na akong mawalan ng pag-asa kasi nawala ka, nagkasakit si Papa, hindi na natupad 'yung mga pangarap natin nang magkasama.

"Ginusto kong tapusin 'yung buhay ko noon hanggang sa pag-angat ng tingin ko, _ah. Sunset_. Sisikat, lulubog, magpapahinga tapos liliwanag ulit bukas. Naisip ko, kaya ko rin naman sigurong bumangon pagkatapos kong madapa noon. Kasi sabi ko sa sarili ko, deserve lang ni Kiyoomi 'yung Atsumu na kaya na rin siyang bitbitin at hindi na hilahin pababa."

Garalgal na ang boses ni Kiyoomi sa tabi niya, "Kaso lalo lang gumulo 'yung buhay natin pareho."

"Hmm. Tama ka. Pero naisip mo ba? Kung hindi tayo napagod, nandito kaya tayo ngayon? Masaya pa rin kaya tayo ngayon? Hindi ko man natupad lahat ng pangarap ko para sa atin, hindi man natin napuntahan 'yung mga lugar na gusto mo, sana alam mong I really did try my best to make you happy, Omi. Hanggang sa huli. Sa kabila ng lahat, hindi ko ipagpapalit 'yung pitong taon ng buhay ko na nakasama kita, na minahal kita. Sana okay na rin 'yung puso mo kasi payapa na ang Papa mo."

Sa unang pagkakataon ay ngumiti si Atsumu nang totoo. Magaan, walang halong pilit sa kabila ng mga luha sa pisngi nila.

_Alam niyang sa pagkakataong 'yon ay tuluyan na siyang pinatawad ni Kiyoomi at tuluyan na ring pinatawad ni Atsumu ang sarili._

  
  


//

  
  


Pagbalik ng Maynila ay inayos nila papeles ng bahay. Hinakot nila ang mga bagay na puwedeng ibenta at itinabi ang mga mahahalagang gamit ng yumaong lola ni Kiyoomi.

Masarap magbalik-tanaw lalo na ngayong payapa na ang puso nila pareho. Alam nilang lahat ng alaala ay maiiwan na rin sa bagong magmamay-ari ng dati nilang tahanan. Minsan ay gusto ni Atsumu na itanong kay Kiyoomi kung puwede pa ba kaya lang ay uurong siya dahil hindi na niya puwedeng wasakin ang lalaki sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

Nagkausap na rin sila ni Samu. Baka sa farmhouse na lang din mamalagi si Atsumu at magdildil ng asin hanggang sa tumanda siyang binata.

Tunog brutal man ngunit hindi na rin niya kayang magmahal pa ng iba pagkatapos nito. Kalahati ng buhay niya ay nakalaan lamang kay Kiyoomi at kahit bakante na ang espasyo sa puso niya ay mananatiling okupado iyon ng pagmamahal na mayroon siya para rito.

Ang daming bagyo, ang daming pinagdaanan pero hanggang sa huli, pagmamahal pa rin niya para kay Kiyoomi ang sumagip kay Atsumu.

Alam niyang sa pagbalik niya sa buhay nito ay walang katiyakan na mamahalin pa rin siya ng dating nobyo kagaya ng dati pero natuto na si Atsumu. Hindi na madamot ang pagmamahal niya dahil kaya na niyang palayain si Kiyoomi.

  
  


Pinagpapasalamat lang niya ay napatawad na nila ang isa't isa. Maraming kakulangan si Atsumu pero hindi naman na siya makulit para humiling ng panibagong pagkakataon. Hindi na siya takot na siya na lang ang maiiwan ngayon dahil tahimik na lang niyang mamahalin si Kiyoomi sa malayo.

  
  


Masyado niyang mahal ang lalaki at habang pinanonood ang ngiti nito ay hindi na kaya ng puso niyang maging dahilan ng kalungkutan nito.

Umiling si Atsumu at pinahid ang luha sa mata habang kinakarga sa trak na nirentahan nila ang mga gamit na iuuwi ni Kiyoomi sa Quezon.

Hindi pa rin niya alam kung saan siya pupulutin pagkatapos nito pero susubukan ni Atsumu na umahon at magsimula ng bagong buhay.

"Tapos na ho ba, Kuya? May naiwan pa po ba sa loob?"

"Last na po 'tong ref pero nasa loob pa po si Sir Kiyoomi."

Nagpaalam siya sandali para hilahin na palabas si Kiyoomi ngunit nakita niya itong nakasalampak sa sahig, may hawak na plaka at papel. 

Gumuho na naman ang pader ni Atsumu dahil huli na naman siya. Umiling na lang siya sa sarili at mapait na ngumiti.

"Buhay pa pala 'yan? Sayang. 2 years too late na."

  
  


Mabilis na nangyari ang lahat, huminto ang mundo ni Atsumu nang matikman muli ang langit sa halik ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


_"Mahal pa rin kita._

Hindi na iyon bulong sa hangin, hindi na panaginip dahil boses na ni Kiyoomi ang nadidinig niya. At naiintindihan ni Atsumu lahat.

Ngumiti siya at kinulong ito sa init ng bisig niyang dalawang taon nang nangungulila. 

_"Tahan na. Mahal pa rin naman kita. Mahal na mahal."_

Hindi matapos-tapos na yakap at halik. Puno man ng luha ang pisngi ngunit dahil na iyon sa ligaya.

Hinding-hindi na sila bibitaw pa.

  
  
  
  


_Payapa sa yakap ng iyong hiwaga._

  
  
  


_Pinili na sa araw-araw._

  
  
  
  


Hindi na kailangan pang sagutin ang mga paano sa buhay nila dahil ang pag-ibig ay puno ng giyera at hinagpis, ng mga luha at pagtangis. Ngunit magiging matamis lamang ang pagwawakas ng sakit kung magkasama nilang haharapin lahat ng bagay.

Hawak ni Kiyoomi ang mga kamay niya para hindi na muling makabitaw si Atsumu. Kung may natututunan man siya, iyon ay hindi na nila kailangan pang lumaban at bitbitin ang mundo nang nag-iisa.

"Tara na?" Aya niya kay Kiyoomi sa kanya nang muling titigan ang dating bahay na puno ng alaala nilang dalawa. Nakangiting inabot ng bagong may-ari ang mga susing matagal nilang iningatan.

Nangako na aalagaan lahat maging pati ang nakaukit na pagmamahal sa dingding at alaala sa bawat sulok.

  
  


"Hindi ka na ba mawawala?" 

Humalik siya sa pangahan ni Kiyoomi at sa magkasalikop nilang daliri, "Hindi na. Basta kasama kita. Kahit saan pa tayo magpunta."

  
  


At doon muling sumilay ang matamis na ngiti sa labi ni Kiyoomi. Tila liwanag ng papalubog na araw na hinihintay ang kanyang pagbabalik.

Alam na ni Atsumu na siya na ang dahilan ng lahat ng iyon. Sabay na nilang haharapin ang bawat bakit, ang bawat paano sa panibagong yugto ng mga buhay nila. Lahat ng tanong ay masasagot na at hindi na muling luluha pa.

Magkahawak kamay, magkasama at puno na muli ng pagmamahal ang mga puso. 

  
  
  


_Ayaw nang lumayo_

_Pa sa piling mo_

_Sa'yo ako'y buong-buo._

  
  
  
  
  


_-wakas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Dear Omi-Omi ko,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Pasensya ka na, wala akong nabiling regalo para sa'yo kaya ito munang lumang plaka ni Lola ang ibibigay ko._

_Alam kong pagod na pagod ka na pero baka puwedeng kumapit ka pa sa akin kasi natatakot akong mawala ka na bigla. Alam kong ang daming nagsasabi na wala kang mapapala sa kagaya ko pero araw-araw nagpapasalamat akong umuuwi ka sa akin._

_Araw-araw akong nagdadasal na sana pagkagising ko nasa tabi pa rin kita, pagtulog ko yakap pa rin kita._

_Kaunting tiis pa sana, mahal ko. Gumagawa naman ako ng paraan kaya pasensya ka na kung puro sakit lang ang nabibigay ko sa'yo._

_Isang taon na naman ang buhay mo ang dumating at sana sa mga susunod, kasama mo pa rin ako._

_Mahal na mahal kita, Kiyoomi. Happy birthday!_

_-Tsumu._

  
  
  


_Basa ang papel sa kamay ni Kiyoomi kasama ang plakang dahilan kung bakit nadurog sila ni Atsumu._

_Hindi na niya kayang bumitaw ngayon dahil siya naman ang kakapit. Kung mas malakas si Atsumu, dito naman sasandal si Kiyoomi at baka puwedeng sabay na nilang pasanin ang mundo at bawat katanungan ng paano sa buhay nila._

  
  


_"Buhay pa pala 'yan? Sayang. 2 years too late na."_

_Tumayo si Kiyoomi, nanginginig ang mga binti at basa ang pisngi bago kinupkop ang mukha ni Atsumu. Sinalubong niya ng halik ang labi nito, bumuhos ang luha at lasa na iyon ng tunay na pag-ibig._

  
  


_Hindi na mahuhuli. Walang mahuhuli dahil ito na ang tamang oras para sa kanila._

  
  


_"Atsumu, mahal na mahal kita. I'm sorry, mahal pa rin kita."_

_Nakangiti si Atsumu sa kanya, maningning ang mata habang sinasalo ang bawat luhang nalaglag sa mata niya. "Okay lang, Omi ko. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Tahan na. Mahal pa rin naman kita. Mahal na mahal."_

  
  
  


_Abot langit._

  
  


_Buong-buo._

**Author's Note:**

> produkto 'to ng sigawan namin sa dm namin ni @lettersinpetals. go check her sakuatsu fics huhuhuhu <3
> 
> at kung may violent reax kayo, please share niyo lang sa comment box. you can reach me on twitter @sadbottomihours, maghiyawan tayo about sakuatsu ^^ salamat for giving this fic a chance.


End file.
